disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragons (American Dragon: Jake Long)
Dragons are beings of great magical power that had the task of defend all magical creatures. Some dragons are chosen to protect a determinate country, becoming that country's National Dragon (we have seen the Chinese Dragon, Korean Dragon, American Dragon, Canadian Dragon, etc.). History In the time of Ancient Greece, all magical beings, including dragons, were enslaved by three wicked magical sisters, Fury, Euryale, and Medusa, known as the Gorgons, who, when united, had the power to encase in stone, anyone who looked at them. The gorgons used this power to rule all of Greece with an iron fist and force human and magical creature alike to worship them as goddesses. Eventually a human warrior (possibly the Greek hero Perseus) rose and fought the wicked sisters. The extact battle is unknown but in the end, the warrior used his shield to reflect their paralyzing powers which, in turn, encased them in marble. After the Fall of the Gorgons, peace returned to the magical creatures. It's possible that during this the World Dragon Council was stablished and they first began the designation of a dragon to protect magical creatures located in each determined country (China possibly being the first). The time of the Middle Ages would bring an uncontrollable fear of magic in Europe. During this time a regrettable incident involving humans would cause the unfortunate perception of dragons as damsel-snatchers and beasts. It is possible that during this time is when the Huntsclan had its roots. Biology Dragons are born in their human form (which raises the question as to whether they're humans with mystical powers, or intelligent animals who can take human form) and gain their powers over time, usually around puberty. In their human form, they resemble ordinary humans, but when in dragon form, their look is that of a lizard or snake with horns. Some dragons posses wings and others do not. Wings types can vary, from butterfly-like to bat-like. Mystical Powers Dragons are beings of a great magical power, and can be even be considered as the most powerful magical beings in the Animation Universe. Amongst their powers are: *'Shapeshifting:' Dragons can shapeshift between their human and dragon form. A dragon can also call on an individual power while in human form (Eye of the Dragon, Tail of the Dragon, etc.). If they drink a magic potion, Dragons can unlock their shapeshifting potential and gain the power of shapeshift to the form of whomever they want, but only for twenty-four hours. The potion also renders them unable to use any other dragon powers for that time. *'Flight:' Some dragons, like Lao Shi, don't have wings. So dragons receive a little help from magic, and they can not just fly but also dodge and attack targets. *'Infrared Vision:' With their dragon vision, dragons are capable of seeing in darkness as well as through some objects. *'Enhanced Strength:' Dragons, despite the skinny appearance of some of them, are capable of immense strength thought they are outclassed by more powerfully built beings, like Giants. *'The Doppelganger Technique:' By channeling their chi energy, dragons are capable of create a magical copy of themselves. *'Potions:' Many dragons are knowledgeable in magic potions. This can allow them to travel between dimensions, enter other people's dreams, gain temporary magic powers and enhance their personal magic powers. Weaknesses Despite their vast powers, dragons are far from invincible and possess some weaknesses: *'Sphinx Hair:' Dragons' most shown weakness is Sphinx Hair, which can severely weaken a dragon and kill them if exposed long enough to it. *'Potions:' In the same way potions can give dragons greater magical prowess, certain potions can be used to mind-control them, temporarily strip them of their powers, or immobilize them. *'Gorgons Magic:' Gorgons magic can turn all living beings, dragons included, into stone. Even weakened Gorgons can blast waves of energy that can be lethal. See Also *Dragons Category:Magic Users Category:Mythology Category:Masters Of Disguise Category:Dragons Category:Shapeshifters Category:American Dragon: Jake Long characters Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Character groups